I'm Not Afraid Walk This World Alone
by Sara Silvermoon
Summary: The G-boys suddenly find them selves in the middle of a war not unlike the one thay had themselves finished fighting, separated slightly and on opposing sides how will they cope? AU crossover with gundam seed yaoi shonen ai in future chps.
1. Chapter 1

_**I'm Not Afraid Walk This World Alone, But With You It'd Be So Much Better**_

_**Written By:**_ _Sara Silvermoon_

_**Beta'd by: no one ..**_

_**Word Count: **1,887_

_**Pairings:** undetermined votes will be taken and pondered upon_

_**Rating:** PG-13_

_**Genre: **Adventure(??)Votes will be taken and pondered upon_

_**Warnings:** Minor Slash, AU, Slight OOC_

_**Short Summary:** The G-boys suddenly find them selves in the middle of a war not unlike the one thay had themselves finished fighting, separated slightly and on opposing sides how will they cope?_

_**Notes:** Written for Ketsueki-Ken who had been bugging me about this particular plot which I had thought of a year ago. Title taken from My Chemical Romance's Famous Last Words from the Album The Black Parade. Planned for a year now, and rather frustrating to write, enjoy._

_**Disclaimer:**_ _I Do Not Own Gundam Wing or Gundam Seed, nor do I own any of it's Character's, I merely own the Plot and this penname, I am merely Renting. _

Chapter One.Slightly Separated In A Strange New Place

The moon shown brightly into the city, a soft breeze blew softly moving blonde locks in an almost ethreal fashion. A pale hand moved up to tuck them behind his ear, he sighed softly and continued his walk down the alleyway. His blue eyes shone with slight sadness and confusion as he looked around.

As he walked he took in everything he saw, nothing was familiar to him, A new Colony...no, it was imposible to build one over night..and to have it looked lived in..Infact this looked more like earth if he actually thought about it. He sighed again and thats when he noticed he wasn't alone. He stopped and spun around to face a boy with his gun drawn. The Blond arabian followed suit and also drew his gun only to lower it when he recognized the other boy.

"Ah, Heero, I thought I was the only one here." He sighed in recognition. "Where are the other..."

He trailed off "Heero" hadn't lowered his gun. His eyes widened slightly before he noticed the clothing the other was wearing. Raising his own weapon again he dodged out of the way as the look-a-like pulled his trigger, Qautre fired off three of his own rounds before he hit the ground and rolled behind a dumpster. He heard a thud as the other fell to the ground, not hearing any other noises he stood with his gun poised and leapt into view.

The boy was lying on the cement clutching his side as his life source flowed freely between his fingers and onto the cement. His face was screwed up in pain but he didn't make a sound which was oddly reminiscent to Duo, though the only thing they shared was the hair color. He **did **bear a striking resemblence to Heero, which was what probably encouraged Qautre's Infamous "Mother-Hen-Mode". He knelt beside the boy and scooped him up into his arms with un-natural ease.

Standing at his full height he asked for directions to the nearest hospital, the boy being in pain only pointed in a general direction causing Qautre to run, being careful not to jostle his charge.

Being the two most silent people in the world didn't help them, as they needed someone to speak to those that had found them, the two in question were surrently at a stand still and chose instead to stare at each other rather menacingly. In the end it was Trowa who blinked, causing Heero to smirk slightly. Trowa sighed and stood up straight, Heero followed suit, and walked out the door to where a boy of their age stood waiting, his hair which was slightly long was the unusual color of blue. His manner of uniform was also strange, a vibrant red color, with pants reminiscent of a certain chestnut haired comrade.

When the door had opened so did his eyes, he looked at them as though waiting for a response.Heero looked at the back of Trowa's head and even though he knew couldn't see what look he gave him he knew he could sense it. Trowa grimaced a little, used to his other comrades speaking for them and only throwing in his information when needed to fill gaps in the reports of one "braided-baka" as one Wufei chang had once said.

"We could not contact them, it seems the crash has affected not only our Gundams but also our communication equipment as well." He stated with indifference.

The bluenette nodded as though expecting that answer, he sighed tiredly, and motioned for them to follow him. He headed to Rue La Crueset's office with a frown set on his brow, he'd have to try to explain this seeing as him and his team were the ones to find them and they're Mobile Suits. A modelhe had never seen before, which confused him royally, were they manufacted by an underground group? And the metal used to make it was also confusing he had never seen anything with it's components.

Sighing once more her stood outside the commander's office and knocked, the door slid open to reveal a white room with one desk and three chairs, one of which was occupied by a blonde haired male wearing a mask. The male who looked about mid-twenties smiled at the ones who had entered.

"So, were you able to contact your commander?" He asked politely. "I am also glad to see you two up and about, when we found you both were in terrible shape, to say I am surprised you both pulled through in top condition is an understatement."

Both males stayed quiet, both wearing their over used soldier masks, and instead chose to stand in there also overused soldier stances, a mixture of wariness and alertness showing through. They're eyes were cold and seemed to be searching for something that they would recognize in the man before them that they did not know nor ever met.

The man in turn smiled politely and waited for a report from the blue haired boy who was being adressed as Athrun Zala. As he spoke he stood in a similiar fashion to the two outsiders, his back was rigid and showed that he was, although not unused to this, he did not really enjoy his line of duty.

At the end of his speech, which dove into the fact that no they could not contact any onre, and would need to be monitered still from the medical department, and also need repairs on both their Mobile Suits, a question was asked of them, one they hadn't expected.

"Since at the moment you both have no where to go, and still need looking after-" Both males narrowed their eyes slightly at this "- I would like to propose that you be bunked here where yo may repair your Gundams at will with help of our technitions aboard."

Both of them shared a look before looking forward and nodding uncertainly. As though expecting this answer he smiled and turned to Athrun.

"You of course will be their guide around the ship and in showing them to their appointed rooms. Understood?" He stated to him.

"Yes sir." The bluenette saluted. With a nod they were dismissed and followed Athrun to where they were to sleep. Both Pilots made sure to note everything they could, the nearest exits, cameras, and where they could find easiest the places on which to tap into the system.

"Well here we are."Athrun Stopped before a door. "You may set a password to your room so that no one else can enter. And Also I would like to welcome you to the Vesalius. My name is Athrun Zala, just call on me if you need anything, you will be required to wear the uniform when not in your dorm and to follow any orders given by the commander." He shrugged at this "I know your not part of our community, but for your stay here I'd advise that the easiest way to blend in is to just follow my pointers." He smiled sheepishly at this.

Trowa slipping into his role as the official spokesperson for the two of them nodded and said in his toneless voice. "My name is Triton Bloom and my comrade is Odin Lowe. It is a pleasure meeting you Zala." He said his last name with a finality, as though telling him in his own subtle way that he was not going to get close nor be-friend him. That is until her heard a kind voice, one reminding him of a cheerful and ever optimistic blonde, but instead entering his vison was Green-haired hazel eyed teen with the same kind smile gracing his features, one that made both pilots un-knowingly visibly relax at the familiar aura, as though a slight burden had been plucked from they're shoulders. Their eyes grew softer and a small smile of longing appeared upon their lips.

"Oh sorry I wasn't aware that you were still busy, sorry for interupting." His smiled grew sheepish as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Don't worry about it Nicol, I was just finishing up. This is Triton Bloom and his friend Odin Lowe." He said gesturing to the two soldiers.

"Ah, it is nice meeting you both, and good to see that your doing well. My name is Nicol Amalfi, I am one of the soldiers that found you two, I'm actually glad that you're both not hurt even with the injuries you both had." He smiled again in that familiar fashion, and held out his hand waiting for one of them to shake it. Trowa surprised himself as he took this greeting and shook the other males hand, Heero acknowledged him by nodding and replaced his mask.

A large groan erupted from a figure lying sprawled on the floor of a dark room, he sat up and rubbed his head, or atleast tried seeing as his hands were cuffed, he sighed and mumbled profanities.

"Oh shut it Maxwell, you aren't the only one in this mess." A familiar voice rang out in the darkness and as per usual it was laced with annoyance. A large smile spread over Duo's face as he relized full well who it was.

"Well would you lookit here, whadda we got." He said dramatically. "Sounds Asian, and annoyed-" He Paused for 'dramatic effect' "Well slap me thrice and hand me to me momma, I know, It's just gotta be **tha **Wu-man."

"I swear Maxwell if you don't stop de-facing my name like that-" His rant was cut-off by Duo's voice which sounded lazy and bored. "I know I know, you'll do something you won't regret but I would because I'd be the one at the end of your temper tantrum, I got it."

The brunette smiled gleefully as he could just hear his comrade seething in anger and annoyance, chuckling his voice grew serious. "So whats the situation?"

"Well, we're caught for one, and we're also on some ship with the people who found us. OurGundams are in they're hangar and I've tried and can't pick the locks. Also we're being watching and most likely filmed."

Duo took this all in as he as non-chalantly as he could lifted his cuffed hands over his head and rested them in his trademark lazy pose. His eyes were adjusting to the darkness now and he could make out the figure of Wufei across the small room leaning against the wall, he could also make out the silhouette of a camera on the opposing wall.

His hands he made to look as though he was only scratching the back of his head, but Wufei knew this wasn't so, he was searching for somethign in his braid. He chuckled at this, and spokes without moving his mouth, so as not to alert the people watching that something was going on."Now where would Maxwell be without his little toys."

"In Jail- "His smirk was hard to mis in his voice. "-probably rotting."

_A new Story, Ok so I introduced each Pilot's situation and the basicness of what I want this to be.This probably makes no sense except to me, but I am leaving it at this to see the response I recieve, and well, frankly I doubt anything will make me stop writing this (although your opinions do count for something as I love my Readers) but I am writing this for one person so this is Dedicated to Ketsueki-ken._

_Reviews are appreciated as they help with my inspiration, Flames will be used to cook my ramen.Adds abit of spice. Uber Love to My Readers, and I assure you I have not given up on Changes I am just having abit...actually major writer's block with that one, I am in the process of re-writing it though._

_3 S.S._


	2. NOTE

_A little note from me..._

Hello readers!!

So I just received a review for one of my stories which I haven't updated since last July, saying that it seems I abandoned it... BUT! Fear not! I have not abandoned any of my two stories!!!

I'm just having a very hard time with life right now and the fact that I don't have a computer anymore isn't good. But alas I will be handwriting these then typing them up when I have to chance!!!!

So yeah...I apologize!

_This has been a quick and random message from Sara Silvermoon_


End file.
